Fangerk
1= |-| 2= is one of the cadres of King Orga in the Undersea Empire Zabun. He once was a human named , a for-hire robber with his partner-in-crime Marine Hebikawa until they were forcefully turned into the resurrected souls of two previous cadres to King Orga, tasked with collecting the Eight Swords of Sealing in order for the seal to be broken between him and the outside world. History Houjin Yatsurugi Gaiden: Undersea Empire Zabun 30 years ago and formally a free-lance robber with Marine Hebikawa, Gaku was a clumsy man who would always mess up operations at the worst of times, like bringing a baseball bat to forcefully knock down a wall in a low-profile mission, or falling asleep before unlocking an important door. After another failure of a mission, Marine went off to collect some things, leaving Gaku by a port to wait. There, he was about to fall asleep, when he noticed a battle between Yatsurugi and some Gyojin Soldiers. Watching from cover, unknowingly to him, the first cadre of King Orga was revived, Gesodex. Seeing as his fellow cadres hadn't revived, he sent some Gyojin soldiers to the surface to find humans to become the next cadres to King Orga. After running away to another part of the port, now with Marine, the two argued for a while. This caught the attention of some Gyojin Soldiers, who forcefully brought the pair under the surface to turn them into King Orga's new cadres. Now as Fangerk, he did not understand the situation he was in, unlike Marine, now Aquamarine, much to Gesodex' dismay. His anger was further fueled by Fangerk's immature nature, leading to Gesodex creating Flying Fish Camera to find a new person to become the second cadre. This eventually lead to the creation or Orgack, whom was much more of a fitting cadre. When Fangerk went to the surface, loosely disguised as Gaku, he found a Gyojin Soldier, whom he talked with and gave words of encouragement to. Soon after however, the Soldier died protecting Fangerk from an assault by Yatsurugi, who had been brought there by Flying Fish Camera on orders of Orgack. A joint of Fangerk's reaction to the soldier's death and for protecting him from a slash by Yatsurugi's Phoenix Blade eventually made him respect Fangerk, only for him to die also immediately after from a dark energy blast from Orgack. After Yatsurugi retreated, Fangerk and Orgack argued about how they should respect each other's subordinates. Back at the Empire, Gesodex then proposed a best-of-three tournament as to who would end up staying as a cadre. The first event: the person to gather the most humans to change into Gyojin Soldiers. After a few days of collected the results were in: Orgack - 74, Fangerk - 1. After his defeated Fangerk went to Aquamarine for help with the next task: creating the most useful Kaijin. With her help, he created Ray Boomerang from a boomerang and Ray essence. Orgack's Kaijin, Ammo Lighter was the overall victory yet again with a voting ratio of 77:23. However, Aquamarine accused Orgack of cheating, due to him using more than one item for Ammo Lighter's creation, a metal toy and several lighters. Thus, Fangerk was the victor. The final battle was a battle to the death between Fangerk and Orgack and Ammo Lighter and Ray Boomerang. Both Ammo Lighter and Ray Boomerang were killed by a planted explosive on the field by order of Orgack himself. Enraged by his treatment of his creation, Fangerk combined with the souls of all of his dead friends, empowering him and making him easily defeated Orgack. Afterwards, instead of killing Orgack, Fangerk returned him to human before letting him go. Houjin Yatsurugi TBA Houjin Yatsurugi 2 TBA Tenjin Kisara TBA Zettai Kikan Kaeruuuuuuun TBA Data - Battle= Fangerk (Battle Form) This form of Fangerk is taken when he is either enraged or wants to get a battle over with quickly. It is not used often, but gives him boosted effects when he does. Powers and Abilities *Soul Absorb: Fangark can empower himself further by fusing with the souls of his deceased creations and/or friends. *Combat Sword: Retained from his devolved state. ** : With the souls and his power combined, Fangerk can perform a dark energy slash with his sword that is string enough to revert his fellow cadres back to their original form from their own battle form. *Enhanced Strength: In this state, Fangerk's already enhanced strength is boosted even more so. }} Category:Houjin Yatsurugi Category:Houjin Yatsurugi Kaijin Category:Undersea Empire Zabun Category:Yatsurugi Tamashii Category:Zettai Kikan Kearuuuuuuun Kaijin Category:Kaijin Category:Cadres